Doragon Ningyō (La Muñeca del Dragón)
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Historia creada para el proyecto Amore et Furor: Terror Psicológico en el Sevmione; al cual fui invitada a participar por el escritor Morthred Dankworth. Este cuento fue publicado con la firma de Hikari Tsuki.


**Doragon Ningyō. (La Muñeca del Dragón)**

 ** _Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la historia es mía, publicada para el proyecto Amore et Furor, Terror Psicológico en el Sevmione, bajo el nombre de Hikari Tsuki._**

 ** _Alfa, una vez más reitero que te amoadoro._**

La guerra concluyó dejando saldos nefastos para toda la comunidad mágica; inclusive los derrotados magos que apoyaron a Tom Riddle en su cruzada absurda por el poder absoluto sufrieron las consecuencias tanto o más que los que apoyaron a la Orden del Fénix y al Trio Dorado, la generación joven se enfrentaba a la pérdida de sus padres bien porque estaban muertos o porque habían sido condenados a Azkabán.

Draco Malfoy no fue la excepción, aunque Narcissa había sido indultada, Lucius fue condenado; el único mortífago que había resultado totalmente libre y con su prestigio restaurado después de la guerra fue Severus Snape, y era el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios en el nuevo orden mágico; atrás quedaron los años de docencia forzada en Hogwarts, él mismo había renunciado luego que Minerva tratara de restituirle su cargo como Director, en sus propias palabras "necesitaba un respiro de tanto revuelo". Su renuncia no fue desaprovechada por el nuevo Ministro de Magia, y para él el cambio sería interesante.

Irremediablemente el 1 de septiembre de 1999 Draco Malfoy abordó una vez más el Expreso de Hogwarts, sabía que por su anterior estatus como mortífago ese año sería difícil, lo que nunca esperó fue enfrentarse con el desprecio de todos, especialmente con el de los slytherins. No tenía a nadie, estaba solo; su incondicional Pansy había sido enviada por sus padres a América; las Greengrass hacían como que no lo conocían, sobre todo Astoria que hasta hace unos meses era su prometida.

Con el último aviso del tren, una azorada y jadeante Hermione Granger abordó y fue directo al vagón de prefectos; también ella estaba sola, sus inseparables se habían largado a la Academia de Aurores, Ginny Weasley no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que terminara con Ron; ella juraba que lo que la castaña deseaba era robarle a su novio Harry.

Yendo por el pasillo vio a un grupo de slytherins acosando a alguien, su espíritu de leona y su sentido de la justicia la llevaron a actuar y empezar el año restando puntos a los acosadores; su asombro fue mayúsculo al disolverse el grupo y encontrar que la víctima era nada más y nada menos que el otrora Príncipe de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy; y lo que más le asombraba es que no hacía el mínimo intento de defenderse. Le tendió la mano y ahí inició una extraña amistad que duraría todo el año y aún después.

Juntos se presentaron ante Minerva Mc Gonagall y entre los dos reconstruyeron el maltrecho cuerpo de prefectos de Hogwarts, donde era notoria la ausencia de Padma Patil y Ernie Mc Millan habían caído en la última batalla, Anthony Goldstein y Pansy Parkinson se habían ido al extranjero, Ronald a la Academia de Aurores. A eso se resumía: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin no tenían prefectos y Hufflepuff sólo una, dado que ella y Draco habían sido nombrados premios anuales por su impecable trayectoria académica. Esto sumado a que Minerva abolió la separación de los estudiantes por casas durante las comidas y adicionalmente la soledad que ambos experimentaban hizo que la relación entre ellos se consolidara a extremos insospechados.

Primero fue durante la orientación de los nuevos prefectos, luego cuando se encargaron de los proyectos de restauración dado que el colegio había abierto el año con las instalaciones imprescindibles para funcionar; y una vez que concluyeron se dieron cuenta que se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro: comían juntos, estudiaban juntos y realizaban sus rondas juntos. Una vez al mes, ella se reunía con Harry y Ron en Las Tres Escobas, para disgusto de Ginny, quien más de una vez le reitera a su novio que no lo quiere ver cerca de mí.

Para Draco, es novedoso tener una amiga de verdad por primera vez en la vida, alguien que no pretenda sacar ventaja de su compañía; una persona que incluso pone en riesgo su buena imagen al relacionarse con una persona como él, a quién únicamente su madre lo ha amado sin condición alguna. Poco a poco su mente empieza a convencerse de que la castaña lo ama, seguro de tal cosa una tarde decide pedirle que sea su novia. Lo que el rubio ni siquiera sospecha es que el corazón de Hermione Granger guarda celosamente un secreto que no admitirá jamás por considerarlo imposible de realizar.

Una fría tarde de finales de noviembre, el último de los Malfoy decidió dar el gran paso y pedirle a la castaña de sus sueños que fuera su novia. Ya no le importaba el estatus de sangre, ni lo que se le aconteciera decir a Lucius; sabía que su madre lo aceptaría, sobre todo luego del desplante de los Greengrass, él sabía que Cissy era una mujer astuta y como buena Slytherin no desperdiciaría las ventajas que le podría traer el tener a la heroína del Trío Dorado como nuera. Envió una lechuza a su madre exigiéndole le enviara el anillo de compromiso de la familia, el mismo que se supone debía haber entregado a Astoria pero que su rechazo impidió siquiera llegar a pedirle formalmente que fuera su esposa; ahora había encontrado una bruja digna de portarlo y confiaba en todas las deidades que no lo rechazara, el desplante de la Slytherin poco le había importado, pero si su adorada castaña lo despreciaba estaba seguro que perdería la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Yoru (Noche), la lechuza de su madre llegaba con una carta y un paquete pequeño:

 _"_ _Mi querido Draco:_

 _No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que no permitiste que el rechazo de esa niña boba y mimada te afectara. Por supuesto que estoy totalmente de acuerdo que le pidas a la señorita Granger que sea tu novia, no olvido que su declaración nos salvó de hacerle compañía a tu padre en Azkabán, además que su condición de heroína de guerra y su estatus de sangre pueden traducirse en un inmenso beneficio para nuestro maltrecho prestigio ante la sociedad.._

 _Por favor, modera tu carácter si no quieres que salga corriendo. Espero me des la oportunidad de hacerlo oficial a como tú y ella lo merecen._

 _Te quiere tu madre:_

 _Cissy Malfoy"._

Draco se sentía insanamente feliz con la respuesta de su madre, no esperaba tanta aceptación de su parte, aunque claro no dejaba de destacar el beneficio que resultaría de tal relación. Desenvolvió el paquete y abrió el estuche de terciopelo que contenía, revelando una pieza espléndida: una esmeralda en corte oval rodeada de muchos pequeños diamantes, engarzada en oro blanco. Cerró la pequeña caja y con ella en el bolsillo se encaminó al sitio donde tenía la certeza se encontraba Hermione Granger: un árbol frondoso en el borde del lago Negro que lindaba con el Bosque Prohibido.

Se acercó sigilosamente, escribía algo en un cuaderno de tapas negras, no alcanzó a leer lo que escribía más que una frase: _"… porqué eres prohibido, jamás sabrás cuanto te amo."_

Al leer esa frase sintió como si su estómago se llenara de vidrios molidos, mientras la rabia le hacía temblar las manos y la mandíbula imperceptiblemente, ¿quién sería ese misterioso amor prohibido? ¿Acaso Potter y por eso la comadreja niña la despreciaba? ¿O peor, sería que ahora que tenía otra novia se había dado cuenta que amaba a la comadreja Weasley?

Decidió que nada lo detendría, ella sería suya y de nadie más; y poniéndose en acción posó su mano en el hombro de la chica al tiempo que hablaba:

̶ Hola Herms.

La chica se sobresaltó al tacto, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar una familiar voz masculina de pronunciación deliberadamente lenta, quién diría que por muchos años el dueño de esa voz la hizo pasar muchos malos momentos y ahora era quien ocupaba el vacío que Ronald y Harry habían dejado cuando se separaron. Sonrió, le agradaba la compañía del rubio, y honor a la verdad la guerra había cambiado su actitud presuntuosa y altanera y ahora le resultaba agradable su compañía.

̶ Hola hurón, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Decidiste estudiar para pociones por primera vez en tu vida?

El rubio sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras se sonrojaba hasta la raíz de sus platinados cabellos.

̶ Hola leona, ¿sabes? Quería invitarte este fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

Hermione se asombró ante la petición de Draco, desde que habían vuelto al colegio no había participado de las salidas semanales ni una sola vez, así que, ante tal sorpresa optó por aceptarlo.

̶ Claro que sí Draco, me encantaría.

̶ ¿Qué dijiste?̶ Preguntó el muchacho no exento de asombro.

̶ Dije que me encantaría ir contigo ̶ reiteró la castaña.

̶ No… eso no… lo otro. ̶ El sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella le resultaba hechizante, jamás en todos los meses que llevaban como amigos le había llamado Draco, siempre era Malfoy, hurón o rubio oxigenado.

̶ ¿Draco? Pero si ese es tu nombre o ¿ya no lo es?̶ La castaña tenía que reconocer que ese estilo sarcástico lo había aprendido de él, porque le recordaba a alguien más; una persona que por más que tratara, no podía sacarla de su mente.

̶ Claro que es mi nombre sabelotodo, pero me agradó escucharlo de ti. ¿Entonces, tenemos un trato? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

La chica asintió y él le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado y recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

̶ Sabes Herms, me gustaría que la profesora Mc Gonagall me entrenara para ser animago, me gustaría poder transfigurarme en hurón. ̶ Al decir esto volvía a sonrojarse.

Hermione no pudo reprimir el reírse a carcajadas, pero le prometió ayudarle ella misma, por lo que al finalizar el mes Draco Malfoy era un animago no registrado.

La salida a Hogsmeade fue hermosa, pasearon, compraron, rieron, conversaron; y al caer la tarde Draco, el ex mortífago; anillo en mano, le pidió a la heroína de guerra que fuera su novia.

Ella, aun cuando era consiente que no lo amaba, aceptó; sabía que el hombre al que ella amaba era inalcanzable, y que lo mejor que podría hacer sería organizar su vida; y para eso el rubio Slytherin era una buena opción. Durante todo ese año había sido considerado, atento y cariñoso con ella, es cierto que había cometido errores en el pasado, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Con estos pensamientos, ante el estupor de sus amigos de toda la vida, con la angustia de sus recién recuperados padres y con una satisfecha y orgullosa Narcissa; Draco y Hermione se casaron en una ceremonia íntima y elegante a la que solo asistieron los pocos amigos de ella, y a la que los medios mágicos catalogaron como "la boda del siglo", fue una sensación para la prensa amarillista, que no demoraron en hacer conjeturas del ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? Y sobre todo del ¿por qué? de esa boda tan fuera de los canones. A pesar de su desconcierto inicial Harry y Ron fueron felices por su amiga, y a lo lejos el siempre inexpresivo Severus Snape veía como perdía a la mujer que amaba de la mano de un cretino, esta vez su ahijado; pero a pesar de todo él mismo se consideraba indigno de una criatura como Hermione, por eso prefirió guardar silencio y observar a lo lejos.

Luego de la controversial unión, Draco se empeñó en devolver a Malfoy Enterprise el esplendor de sus mejores años; mientras la flamante señora Malfoy se dedicaba a construir su carrera como legisladora mágica, llegando a ser miembro del Wizengamot tan sólo dos años después de salir de Hogwarts.

Las cosas al parecer iban bien entre los jóvenes Malfoy, y con un poco de paciencia al quinto año de matrimonio ella le presentó a su esposo una sorpresa: había conseguido un indulto parcial a favor de Lucius Malfoy, quien desde la prisión mágica había dado seguimiento al paradójico romance de su hijo con la Gryffindor, y para sorpresa de todos había dado su beneplácito; obviamente precedido por las consideraciones de conveniencia.

El rubio mayor respiró aliviado cuando se encontró en su nueva casa, la casa de su hijo y su nuera sangresucia, debía de reconocer que la chica tenía agallas, era leal, astuta y por lo que veía en casa también tenía buen gusto; nada de lo que había ahí era del estilo de Cissy.

Los días pasaban y Hermione cuidaba de todos, pronto el desprecio que quedaba en el patriarca Malfoy fue trastocándose en una mezcla de cariño, costumbre, agradecimiento y admiración; él era un hombre culto, de gustos refinados y la chica era una interlocutora digna, con quien podía tratar cualquier tema con soltura. Obviamente tenían puntos de discrepancia, pero nada tiene porqué ser perfecto.

Se había hecho costumbre que Cissy, Lucius y Hermione se reunieran luego de la cena a leer, escuchar música o simplemente a conversar mientras tomaban una copa; normalmente Draco no participaba de estas charlas, dado que el trabajo lo absorbía sobremanera.

Una tarde, mientras Cissy realizaba unas visitas de cortesía según su renovada vida social, Hermione y Lucius tomaban una copa de whisky de fuego en el salón; cuando Draco apareció de improviso luego que su viaje de negocios fuera cancelado; la escena de su padre otrora defensor acérrimo de la pureza de la sangre departiendo sonriente y relajado con su nuera sangresucia hizo que algo se rompiera en la mente y el corazón del menor de los Malfoy; la realidad era que sólo conversaban, Lucius estaba interesado en conocer mejor a los muggles y Hermione reía de las ocurrencias del brujo y de las falsas creencias arraigadas por siglos dentro de los magos sangre pura; pero para la mente enfermiza del rubio menor totalmente cegado por los celos, lo que estaba ante sus ojos era un descarado cortejo.

Viendo tal escena rememoró lo que años atrás había alcanzado a leer en el diario de la que ahora era su esposa y que jamás había logrado abrir a pesar de haber probado por todos los medios mágicos y no mágicos: _"… porqué eres prohibido, jamás sabrás cuanto te amo"_ ahora lo tenía todo claro, ese amor prohibido no era otro más que su padre.

Tenía que actuar inteligentemente, no podía permitir que le robaran a su adorada castaña, bastante le había costado eliminar a San Potter y a la Comadreja del camino, aunque claro, morir es parte de los riesgos que corres cuando persigues mortífagos renegados. Para él no había representado demasiada complicación robar la varita de su intachable esposa y oculto bajo su máscara de mortífago enviarles furtivamente un avada a cada uno durante una misión, nunca nadie supo de dónde ni de parte de quién había llegado la maldición que enlutó a la familia Weasley y al mundo mágico dos años atrás.

Esta vez, sobrepasaba sus límites, su padre se arrepentiría de querer usurpar el amor de su leona. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, y se transfiguró en hurón, subió las escaleras y se coló en las habitaciones de sus padres, esperaría el momento ideal; sabía que su madre desde que los mortífagos invadieron su casa se había vuelto adicta a las pociones para dormir sin soñar, por lo que no tardaría en quedar profundamente dormida; en ese momento aprovecharía, y Lucius Malfoy se arrepentiría de haber puesto sus ojos en su castaña.

Tal como Draco lo había previsto, Cissy se quedó dormida pronto; y su padre apenas iniciaba a conciliar el sueño cuando recibió el impacto conocido de un petrificus totalus desde las sombras de su habitación. Lentamente abandonó el escondite que había elegido entre los espesos cortinajes y avanzó hacia su Lucius que no salía de su asombro, jamás esperó ser atacado a traición por su propio hijo, que según él se encontraba de viaje y no regresaría hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Reconoció en los ojos gris hielo de Draco la decisión asesina que lo impulsaba, la había visto brillar muchas veces en los ojos de todos aquellos asesinos con los que se relacionó y de los cuales formó parte; de no estar inmovilizado mágicamente hubiera temblado. Estaba totalmente indefenso, aún en el remoto caso que lograra liberarse del encantamiento, su hijo le llevaba ventaja por mucho; físicamente era muchos años más joven y fuerte, aparte que la estadía en Azkabán lo había minado, además, parte de su pena había sido la pérdida permanente de su varita. Sintió como lo levitaban, si bien la nueva casa no tenía mazmorras como la ancestral Malfoy Manor, sí contaba con un sótano al que nadie bajaba más que Cissy los sábados para reabastecer los licores de la casa; estaban en la madrugada del martes, así que no tenía muchas esperanzas.

La pesada puerta del sótano se cerró, y fue sellada e insonorizada; sabía lo que se avecinaba, si bien Draco no había tenido el valor de participar en las misiones mortífagas totalmente, sí había sido debidamente entrenado por la más sádica asesina que había conocido el mundo mágico: Bellatrix Lestrange, de quien conocida con claridad meridiana que no dejaba nada al azar.

Pronto sus pensamientos se convirtieron en realidad mientras su hijo blandía su varita en su contra, el dolor de la maldición cruciatus impactó en su pecho a penas cubierto por un pijama de seda; el efecto que sentía se equiparaba prácticamente al que había sentido cuando Voldemort lo había empleado para castigarlo en más de una ocasión; eso quería decir que la furia de Draco era inmensa, notaba su mirada cargada de odio y desprecio así como el aura oscura que lo rodeaba la cual jamás había visto ni aún en los tiempos en que el joven hombre había sido mortífago.

Pronto al cruciatus se sumaron otros hechizos, sobre todo cortantes y quemantes, al parecer el platinado estaba resuelto a hacer sufrir a su padre el mayor daño posible y se apresuraba a curar las heridas infringidas para volver a iniciar la tortura con mayor intensidad.

A la par del martirio, Draco expresaba en voz alta los motivos que lo impulsaban; para él todo tenía sentido, a los oídos de su padre resultaban el disparate más grande de la historia.

̶ Mi querido padre, ahora entiendo todo…. Quieres arrebatarme el amor de mi esposa, pero ella es mía, jamás la tendrás.

̶ Ella es la luz de mi vida, y para tenerla sólo para mí he hecho todo lo que ha sido necesario, he eliminado a más de un estorbo del camino y tú no serás la excepción.

Cada palabra y cada frase iba acompañada de un nuevo encantamiento o maldición, las carcajadas siniestras de Draco helaban la sangre de un derrotado y horrorizado Lucius Malfoy, resultaba irónico ver el miedo plasmado en los claros ojos del hombre que en sus andanzas como mortífago había visto las más crueles formas de tortura que se pueden concebir sin experimentar el menor sentimiento; nada, ni la presencia escalofriante de Voldemort, ni los atroces castigos a los que lo había sometido le habían provocado el pánico cerval que sentía ahora ante la descompuesta imagen de su propio hijo. Los ojos normalmente gris hielo de Draco eran ahora dos pozos oscuros y su expresión aristocrática, desdeñosa y altanera era ahora totalmente maniática y delirante.

Quería gritar y no podía, por momentos se sentía desvanecer, pero al parecer su hijo había premeditado su tortura matemáticamente; cuando veía que su padre estaba a punto de desvanecerse, un hechizo enervate o una poción revitalizadora era concienzudamente administrada para mantener a su víctima viva, consiente y lista para una nueva ronda de dolor.

Al amanecer, una alarmada Narcissa despertó a su nuera para decirle que Lucius había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, sospechaba de mortífagos resentidos por la reciente liberación de su ex compañero; por lo que se dirigieron a la única persona en el mundo mágico que sería capaz de ayudarles: Severus Snape.

Para la castaña la posibilidad de encarar al hombre del que llevaba enamorada desde los quince años era todo un suplicio, si bien es cierto ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio, siempre había procurado evadirlo debido a que sus sentimientos las sobrepasaban y trataba a toda costa de ser leal a su marido.

El temor de Hermione no era infundado, las pocas veces que habían intercambiado más de dos palabras se convencía aún más de que no amaba a su esposo, que se había casado con Draco en un intento por darle un sentido a su vida, para olvidar; si bien reconocía que sentía un gran cariño por el rubio, la imponente presencia de Severus Snape removía sentimientos dormidos en ella; a pesar que su esposo fuera joven y apuesto, había llegado a la conclusión que jamás olvidaría el amor adolescente por su ex maestro de Pociones. En cambio el sentimiento que la unía a su marido era mucho más parecido a la amistad, sobre todo después de que Harry y Ron murieran durante una misión.

Divagando en estas ideas miraba absorta hacia la nada, mientras una impaciente Cissy tenía razones de sobra para sufrir el colapso nervioso que sentía estaba por llegar:

̶ Hermione, reacciona, necesitamos buscar a Severus, si Lucius ha desaparecido por una venganza mortífaga tanto él como Draco corren peligro.

¾ ¿Dónde está Draco? ̶ preguntó la castaña.

¾ No lo sé, he tratado de contactarlo por red flú, le envié lechuzas, un patronus y hasta traté de llamarlo por ese aparato muggle que nos diste. No responde a ninguno de los mensajes y temo por la seguridad de mi hijo también. ̶ La rubia lucía inquiera y agitada; le resultaba en extremo extraño, tenía la certeza que Lucius no se había ido voluntariamente,

¾ ¿No responde al celular? ̶ Cissy negó con la cabeza; para Hermione eso sí que era extraño; desde que Draco había descubierto las ventajas de la tecnología muggle no se separaba de su celular ni de su computadora.

Mecánicamente tiró de la mano de su suegra y ambas entraron en la chimenea, segundos después se encontraban en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Con paso presuroso se dirigieron a su destino: el Departamento de Misterios; de ordinario casi tan inaccesible o más que el despacho del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, el cargo de Hermione como Jefa de Magos del Wizengamot le valió ahorrarse muchas explicaciones y un par de minutos después el sonido de la madera al ser golpeada reiteradamente por una desesperada Narcissa recibía por respuesta una invitación a pasar.

Severus Snape mantenía la misma expresión indiferente y un tanto desdeñosa de sus años en Hogwarts, y continuaba teniendo el mismo temperamento, quizás un poco más relajado; aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a las dos Malfoy frente a él.

¾ Cissy… Hermione… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? ̶ Podía escuchar con facilidad los desbocados latidos de su corazón, ella estaba frente a él, lucía sonrojada y perturbada; la normalmente ecuánime Narcissa era un manojo de nervios sin control como nunca antes la había visto, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que ir a juicio junto a toda su familia; deducía que algo grave debía estar pasando.

¾ Severus, es Lucius, él ha desaparecido. Anoche cuando nos fuimos a dormir, él estaba ahí, leía una de esa novelas muggles que Hermione le ha mostrado; pero esta mañana la cama estaba vacía. Todas sus cosas siguen ahí, hasta su bata. Temo que haya sido una represalia de los renegados por su indulto.

De inmediato la mente del mago empezó a barajar las distintas posibilidades, despachó a ambas mujeres a su casa y salió; ser espía por tantos años deja en tu haber muchos enemigos, pero también numerosos contactos. No sabía que había enviado a ambas mujeres directo a la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho a las fauces del dragón.

Mientras ambas mujeres estaban en el Ministerio, una escena contradictoria se desarrollaba en la casa familiar: después del delirio rabioso de Draco producto de sus celos, ahora lloraba amargamente arrepentido al ver las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo de su padre; tal escena sería creíble si Lucius no estuviera firmemente atado a un lecho aún dentro del sótano protegido por una serie de encantamientos y maleficios protectores.

¾ ¿Ves padre lo que me obligaste a hacer? ̶ la mirada de Draco fluctuaba entre el gris ártico normal a una mucho más oscura en dependencia de que extremo tomaba su delirio lábil.

¾ No quería hacerte daño, pero tú me obligas… tú tienes la culpa por querer quitarme a la única mujer que me ha amado ̶ al decir estas palabras lloraba amargamente como un niño.

¾ Ella es mía, de nadie más; es mi esposa, yo la amo. ̶ En este justo momento las lágrimas habían desaparecido y sus ojos normalmente claros parecían casi negros mientras que un aura sombría que ni el mismísimo Tom Riddle tuvo nunca, rodeaba a Draco dándole un aspecto aún más funesto.

Reforzó los encantamientos que inmovilizaban a su padre y salió; había escuchado activarse la red flú, además que su celular había sonado casi todo el día. Suponía que su madre debía estar buscándolo para informarle de la desaparición de Lucius; tenía que aparecer antes que empezaran a indagar acerca de dónde había estado; ya terminaría de ajustar cuentas con su progenitor; era el momento de que Hermione le diera una explicación.

Subió hasta su habitación, dónde se despojó del traje manchado con la sangre de su sangre; y acto seguido lo incineró con su propia varita haciendo que las cenizas se esparcieran a través de la ventana abierta las cenizas. Esta vez no había podido tomar la varita de su esposa, por lo que pergamino y pluma en mano hizo un reporte al Departamento de Objetos Mágicos y al Departamento de Aurores, informando haber sido atacado por un grupo de desconocidos que luego de dejarlo inconsiente habían robado su varita, detallando concienzudamente las características de la misma y el lugar de su fingido ataque; por algo era un Slytherin y parte de su naturaleza era prever situaciones de peligro antes de que sucedieran. Kurai (Oscuro), su búho mensajero llevó las misivas a sus destinatarios.

Con su habitual parsimonia se dio un baño y se vistió siguiendo exactamente la misma rutina, quien lo viera jamás se imaginaría que acababa de torturar cruelmente a su padre por sus celos insanos y que ahora mismo lo retenía prisionero en su propia casa.

De no ser por la energía mágica tan negativa que lo rodeaba y por la expresión lóbrega de su rostro, Draco Malfoy hubiera sido la imagen de la normalidad. Bajó hasta el salón y se sirvió una copa, una sonrisa cruel adornaba sus labios mientras esperaba a su esposa; estaba decidido, nadie más trataría de robarle a su Hermione; y por fin había encontrado la manera de tenerla sólo para él para siempre.

Unos minutos después las dos mujeres ingresaban por la chimenea sobresaltándose ante la presencia del hombre al que creían desaparecido en el salón, aún desde las sombras Draco habló:

¾ Buenas noches mi querida esposa, te he extrañado… madre, mis respetos. ̶ Cissy asintió levemente, mientras Hermione sentía un escalofrío inexplicable; sus ojos veían a Draco pero su instinto le decía que ese no era su esposo; había algo en su mirada, en su tono de voz y en la energía que emanaba que le decían a su subconsciente que algo no andaba bien.

¾ Hola Draco, tratábamos de localizarte… tu padre desapareció esta madrugada. ̶ La castaña trataba de ocultar la inquietud que la actitud de su marido le producía; jamás había sentido escalofríos de miedo ni siquiera ante el mismísimo Voldemort; sin quererlo, su instinto la hacía reproducir las emociones de Lucius con el simple hecho de percibir el lado oscuro que jamás había conocido del hombre con el cual se había casado.

¾ No debieron preocuparse tanto por mí… ¿gustan una copa? ̶ Draco trataba de aparentar normalidad, pero la castaña presentía algo; la primera en avanzar hacia la licorera y servirse fue Narcissa, y un poco después le entregó una copa igual a su nuera.

¾ ¿Sabes que el profesor Snape vendrá esta noche para tratar de dar con el paradero de tu padre?̶ Trataba de aparentar normalidad, de mostrar una tranquilidad que no sentía; durante la estadía en el despacho de Severus él le había deslizado una nota en la mano al despedirse, sólo esperaba que su suegra no lo hubiera notado.

¾ ¿Mi padrino? No debieron molestarlo con semejante tontería, mi padre seguro anda por ahí. ̶ El rubio palideció aún más de lo que por naturaleza era, sabía que si su padrino y ex maestro metía su enorme nariz estaba perdido, no por nada era el experto mejor calificado en Artes Oscuras de toda Europa.

¾ Hijo, me pareció necesario, tu padre no podía irse así por así; en pijama y sin varita, además quebrantando la libertad condicional que tanto le costó a Hermione conseguir para él. ̶ La mujer lucía realmente preocupada por el destino de su esposo, y al parecer no había notado ningún cambio en su hijo.

Mientras Cissy y Draco conversaban, Hermione se disculpó alegando que iría a descansar unos minutos antes de la cena; la realidad es que deseaba ver el contenido del pergamino que ocultaba entre sus ropas. Con prisas aseguró la puerta con un par de hechizos, y leyó las líneas:

 _"_ _Hermione:_

 _Si estás leyendo estas líneas es porque tengo la certeza de ser correspondido. Disculpa, pero no podía guardar este secreto por más tiempo. Sé que acercarme a ti de la forma como desearía no es posible, pero te amo. No sé en qué momento ocurrió exactamente y jamás reuní el valor de confesarlo; menos cuando vi que te casabas con Draco; la vida se repite, pero ahora el idiota que se llevaba a la mujer que amo era mi propio ahijado. El día del cumpleaños de Potter había tomado un poco de más, y me atreví a ver en tu mente: transparente como el cristal; ahí estaba y jamás lo pude ver._

 _Perdóname, mi cobardía te condenó a una vida de infelicidad. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, para lo que necesites._

 _Siempre tuyo:_

 _Severus Snape"._

La castaña no salía de su asombro, pero ahora no podía hacer nada; ambos correspondían al amor que sentían, pero ambos de una u otra manera le debían lealtad a Draco. Lloró, muy a su pesar; abrió su diario y escribió acerca de él por primera vez en cinco años. _"El me ama, jamás lo esperé. Nadie jamás imaginará nunca cuanto amo a Severus Snape desde que tenía 16 años"._ Esta frase simple, sería la perdición de Hermione Malfoy Granger.

La emoción era tan grande, que se metió a la bañera sin pensar siquiera que había dejado su diario con sus más grandes secretos abiertos sobres su cama, y que los encantamientos protectores en la puerta de su habitación no funcionaban con su marido. Draco entró en la habitación deslizándose valiéndose de su forma como animago para no hacer ningún ruido, una vez dentro retomó su forma humana; el libro que recordaba de cinco años atrás estaba ahí a su alcance, abierto… la curiosidad que por años había alimentado cada vez que fracasaban sus intentos por leerlo salió a flote de golpe; conjuró un hechizo duplicador y se llevó al despacho su copia para leerla detenidamente.

Mientras Hermione se arreglaba para la cena, la furia de Draco iba en aumento. Las líneas del diario sumado a su delirante personalidad lo llevaron a concluir tres cosas: su padre estaba enamorado de su esposa, ella amaba a su Severus, y él a su vez le correspondía. Eso jamás podría quedarse así; ellos pagarían caro su atrevimiento.

Se encaminó a la cocina y puso su plan en marcha, su madre también debería dormir, no quería tener que eliminarla a ella también. Una potente mezcla de hierbas de distintos puntos del planeta le darían el tiempo suficiente para poner su plan en marcha.

La cena transcurrió sin novedades, hasta que al final, mientras tomaban un café; Hermione sintió como el suelo a sus pies se desvanecía; con sus últimas fuerzas conjuró un patronus pero no alcanzó a expresar ningún mensaje. El encantamiento, contra todo pronóstico fue hasta su destinatario: Severus Snape.

Ambas mujeres no tardaron en quedar inconscientes para de inmediato ser levitadas al mismo lugar donde un resignado Lucius Malfoy esperaba su destino. Había tenido toda la tarde para pensar y reflexionar, llegando a la conclusión que su hijo había heredado la demencia criminal de los Black potenciada en su máxima expresión; al fin de cuentas Bellatrix podía sentirse orgullosa de su sobrino ahí en el infierno donde debía estar ardiendo muy feliz al lado del mestizo asqueroso al que por años había servido. Lo que había visto y vivido al lado de su cuñada y ahora con su propio hijo, le daban la certeza que de ahí no saldría vivo.

Tal como Lucius pensaba, apenas entrando su hijo dirigió hacia él un hechizo sectumsempra; la máxima creación de su amigo Severus luego de un exhaustivo estudio de las artes oscuras; tenía que reconocer era un trabajo impecable, si por él fuera lo incluiría como maleficio imperdonable. Mientras la mente del patriarca de los Malfoy reflexionaba de esta manera, múltiples heridas aparecían en su cuerpo mientras la sangre se escapaba con ella la vida del hombre hasta que la luz se apagó en el fondo de sus profundos ojos grises.

Contemplando el cadáver de su padre, Draco habló:

¾ ¿Ves lo que me obligaste a hacer?, pero ahora ella será mía para toda la eternidad, nadie más podrá arrebatármela.

Se dirigió al lugar donde Hermione permanecía inconsiente y atada; sin reparar en que Cissy estaba despierta y deslizaba una varita de la manga de su vestido hacia su mano, empuñándola fuertemente y deshaciendo sus ataduras.

La rubia decidió permanecer inmóvil, sabía que su hijo era en extremo inestable y no podía arriesgarse. Había visto a su nuera enviar un encantamiento patronus en dirección desconocida; aunque presumía que sería para Severus; debía actuar con cautela y esperar el momento oportuno para reaccionar; este sería justamente en el momento en que Snape entrara.

Draco estaba ensimismado contemplando a la mujer que era su esposa, ya había olvidado exactamente el momento en que se había enamorado de ella. Aun cuando la menospreciaba e insultaba en público; más de una vez luego de herir a la Gryffindor se encerraba en los baños del tercer piso a llorar de remordimientos. Sentía como los celos corroían sus entrañas cuando Potter y Weasley la abrazaban, le sonreían y se metían en líos juntos. Durante la guerra, al verla llegar cautiva a la casa de sus padres y al lado de esos dos inútiles hizo que la rabia se apoderara de él, no sabía que tantas cosas habrían hecho esos tres perdidos por ahí; poco después la rabia se convertía en impotencia al ver como su tía la torturaba. Cuando ella lo defendió en el tren al iniciar su séptimo año, sintió como si el cielo se hubiera abierto para él sin merecerlo; en el momento en que aceptó ser su esposa sintió que soñaba y en ese momento se juró que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara.

Ahora, luego de leer el diario que tantas veces incitó su curiosidad, sentía que su matrimonio era una farsa; ella jamás lo había amado, él solamente fue el sustituto del verdadero amor de su esposa; y contra todo pronóstico era su poco agraciado y amargado padrino, quien encima de todo tenía edad para ser el padre de ambos. Se sentía defraudado; pero de ahora en adelante ella sería definitivamente sólo para él.

Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita preparó un altar; no había sido mortífago en vano, él también conocía las artes oscuras, un antiguo ritual llamado Statue Viventis convertiría a su esposa en una muñeca para toda la eternidad, totalmente inmóvil y hermosa, conservando dentro de sí su mente y su esencia viva y muerta a la vez.

Aún no sabía que diría a todos cuando la heroína del Trío Dorado desapareciera, algo se le ocurriría, siempre era así. Inició el ritual, lo había aprendido de memoria en sus tardes de ocio durante la guerra; recitó el conjuro meticulosamente, letra por letra, palabra por palabra mientras su varita trazaba símbolos y runas en el aire… se encontraba completamente abstraído, ya no era Draco Malfoy, en sus facciones se adivinaba un monstruo, sus ojos grises habían pasado del oscuro a un rojo vivo que recordaba sobremanera la mirada de Tom Riddle en sus últimos años, el mal se había apoderado de él.

Casi al concluir el ritual, la puerta se abrió intempestivamente dando paso a un enfurecido Severus Snape; había notado las marcas de la magia oscura; conocía a la perfección el rastro mágico de Draco, él era el responsable de la desaparición de Lucius, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. No reflexionó ni por un instante al hacer saltar la puerta; y lo que vio dentro le provocó horror a pesar de estar acostumbrado a muchas cosas siniestras, crueles y extrañas tanto en sus años como mortífago como en los cinco años que llevaba al frente del Departamento de Misterios: al fondo sobre una vieja cama estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Lucius, y justo frente a sus ojos Draco recitaba un conjuro para convertir en un maniquí a Hermione. Alzó su varita para intervenir y ya no sintió nada más. Ahí aparentemente atada e durmiente Narcissa Malfoy Black sostenía en alto la varita de la que había brotado el Avada Kedavra traicionero que acabo para siempre con la vida del hombre más valiente que había conocido el mundo mágico.

Para Cissy una sola mirada a su hijo cuando ella y Hermione regresaban del Ministerio fue suficiente entender lo que pasaba con su hijo; de improviso recordó como hacía casi treinta años que nadie veía a Imelda Parkinson, una tía paterna de Pansy que fue la prometida de Lucius hasta que un día de tantos desapareció durante un viaje vacacional a Suiza, justo una semana después de anunciar su compromiso. Igualmente habría que preguntar por unas cuantas de las más hermosas secretarias de la presidencia de Malfoy Enterprises, que ahora veían crecer las flores desde abajo en los campos agrestes que hoy ocupaban lo que fueron los jardines de la mansión de Cygnus y Druella Black.

En ese mismo instante, su mente se construyó el panorama de las cosas tal como había ocurrido con Draco; Lucius pretendía abandonarla para fugarse con la esposa de su hijo y eso no lo permitiría. Notó el sedante que el rubio les administró en el café de la cena, por eso ella solamente ingirió un par de sorbos, esa fue la razón por la que pudo ocultar su varita y eventualmente deshacerse de las ataduras. Al llegar a la habitación pudo ver que Draco había adelantado el trabajo, mejor aún, ya se había cansado de tener que cuidar que ninguna atrevida le tratara de robar a su marido.

Consideró tierno que su hijo quisiera conservar a su esposa de esa manera; todo iba bien hasta que apareció Severus, era una lástima, ella consideraba que podría haber ocupado el lugar de Lucius, pero no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie truncara los planes de su hijo.

Para cuando Draco finalizó el ritual, ella ya había dispuesto del cuerpo de Severus reduciéndolo a la más fina ceniza que ahora reposaba en una hermosa urna de plata y el cuerpo de Severus Lucius trasladado hasta la vieja casa en la calle de la Hilandera, donde sería encontrado con la evidencia: el diario de Hermione, la carta de Severus una extensa misiva donde la castaña explicaba que se fugaba con el amor de su vida

Le sonrió a su hijo, en su mente ya había planeado detalladamente como convencer a los aurores de que Lucius había tratado de impedir la fuga de los amantes, pero que al no contar con una varita no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de defenderse.

La habían silenciado, la habían anulado en vida, habían transformado a la que un día fue la bruja más poderosa de su generación en un despojo al que Draco abrazaba con enfermiza devoción. Un aireo de la varita de Cissy vistió y arregló a Hermione Malfoy Granger como lo que desde ahora sería: una muñeca decorativa sin vida y sin voz, existente única y exclusivamente para el regocijo de su hijo; un niño egoísta y malcriado, enfermo de celos y obsesionado al punto de dañar irreparablemente a la mujer a la que amaba.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Mis disculpas a mis lectores por el error en el archivo anterior.**


End file.
